


On The Street

by The_Alias (Artemis_Day)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, First Meeting, Jane Foster Loves Science (Marvel), Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Loki Does What He Wants, Ph.D. student Jane, Pre-Relationship, Street Racing, and gets what he wants, billionaire Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/The_Alias
Summary: On some level, Jane only had herself to blame for renting the cheapest apartment possible all because it was a five-minute bus ride away from campus. However, just because this was a ‘less than safe’ neighborhood didn’t mean there couldn’t be at least the bare minimum of noise regulations.Right?
Relationships: Jane Foster/Loki
Comments: 17
Kudos: 80
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	On The Street

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:
> 
> Ladies of Marvel Bingo Square O2: AU- Street Racing.

An engine revved and Jane’s hand jerked back. There was now a giant black line right in the middle of her star chart. 

The more Jane stared at it, the longer and thicker it became. Outside her window, another two engines fired up, much to the delight of the crowd. There had to be at least a hundred people out there, give or take. If Jane cared to listen, she might be able to count exactly how many voices had penetrated her paper-thin walls and made her ruin her fourth chart in a row.

Her fourth.

Four times this had happened.

On some level, she only had herself to blame for renting the cheapest apartment possible all because it was a five-minute bus ride away from campus. 

However, just because this was a ‘less than safe’ neighborhood didn’t mean there couldn’t be at least the bare minimum of noise regulations.

Right?  _ Right? _

Someone blew an air horn and the cars took off. It was like a rocket ship launching into space except Jane fucking hated it. Time to finally do something about this.

Throwing on her shoes and coat, Jane stormed out into the hall and up the stairs to the ground level. The front entrance was blocked by a group of six people sitting on the porch. Jane knocked on the door to get them to move, which, to their credit, they were quick about. Going outside, the noise was even more intense. The cars were long gone on their journey through town, but Jane could still hear them in the distance. There was no telling how long this race would go on or whether or not they’d be making laps around the block. It didn’t matter so long as Jane found what she was looking for.

“Who’s in charge of this race?” she asked a man with a beer belly and a baseball cap.

“What?” he shouted, nearly suffocating her with his rank nacho cheese breath.

“Who is the boss?” Jane screamed back. “You know, the referee? The owner of the cars? I don’t know, just whoever’s running things here!”

The man’s eyes went wide. “Oh, you mean Mr. Odinson. He’s over there!”

Looking out at the crowd, it would be hard to pick out just one person out of hundreds. Part of that was the almost uniform wardrobe. Everyone was dressed for a barbeque; sports jerseys, jean shorts, and cowboy hats for miles. A man in a fitted black suit complete with tie and cufflinks would look remarkably out of place.

Yet there he was, standing on a raised platform and watching the mayhem with a smile only a master at coordinating chaos could wear. 

“Hey!” Jane called out, waving a hand in the air. “Excuse me, sir! Can you- let me through, please.”

Jane pushed through the crowd as politely as she could, which still meant a few people got elbowed in the face and a lot of cursing was slung her way. One guy tried to trip her, but Jane was able to dodge and keep going. On the platform, the man in the suit had yet to notice her. His arms were folded and his hair blew in the wind like some kind of romance novel cover. Honestly, he was attractive behind the arrogant vibe he gave off. Not that Jane cared in the least.

“Excuse me!” She shouted as she made it to the edge of the platform, which she now realized was just a giant crate. 

The cars whizzed by, the wind they generated nearly blowing Jane into a lamppost. That appeared to be the first lap done and the crowd loved it. Their cheers would linger in Jane’s ringing ears for weeks to come. 

Finally, the man saw fit to look at her. “May I help you?”

Somehow, Jane heard him perfectly. It was the bored edge to his tone like he was doing her a favor just by acknowledging her existence. Her blood boiled as his eyes raked over her, showing not a hint of interest in what she had to say. This guy thought he was better than her just because he was so high up. If they were on equal ground, she’d show him!

In fact, that was a great idea. The crate was only three feet off the ground. No trouble at all for Jane to climb up. He helpfully stepped back, allowing her room to dust herself off. 

She looked up at him.

He was ridiculously tall.

Dammit.

“How long do you and your friends plan to be here?” she asked motioning at the audience throwing empty drink cans and popcorn around. “I don’t know if you’re aware, but some people have jobs and classes in the morning. How is anyone supposed to sleep with all this racket?”

The man blinked, staring at her like she was some kind of alien creature he’d never seen before. Was it possible he just forgot about the people who live here when he arranged his probably illegal street race? Maybe it was an honest mistake.

“I fail to see how that is my responsibility,” he said.

Nope. Just an asshole. 

“With all due respect,” Jane said through her teeth, “since you are the organizer of this event, maintaining public safety and taking precautions not to disturb the peace  _ are _ your responsibilities.”

“And how do you know I am the organizer?” he asked, feigning innocence. “Perhaps I am a mere spectator who happened upon the best seat in the house.”

Technically, he wasn’t wrong. Jane very well could have mistaken him for someone else. She knew she hadn’t, though. It was his smile that gave him away.

“I know you’re in charge of this race and I’m asking you to please think about all the people on this block who won’t be able to sleep tonight.”

“If it makes you feel better, this was merely an alternative location. Our main spot was sadly unusable this week.”

“So next week, you guys won’t be here?”

He smiled wider. “You have my word… that is, assuming we don’t face the same issue we did this week. Also as the season changes, we must be mindful of the forecast. And then there’s the turnout. I haven’t seen one this large in some time. I may have to consider more permanent changes in the months to come.”

Jane could only imagine what she looked like, face red, fists clenched, shoulders tense. Like an especially terrifying bunny rabbit. “I could call the cops you know.”

“It would do you no good as this race is legal,” the man grinned.

“You’re telling me you have a permit to race cars in the middle of a residential area?”

“The fine men and women at City Hall can be persuaded with the right motivation.”

This absolute son of a bitch. Jane shook her head. “Look, this is completely ridiculous. I’m a grad student working on a Ph.D. in astrophysics. Do you understand that? Astrophysics. I need to sleep tonight so I can work on my dissertation in the morning and get my degree on time and not have to spend every day falling asleep at my desk because I was stuck listening to you guys all night!”

“I still don’t see how this is my problem,” he said.

He was enjoying this. In fact, he was seconds away from laughing in her face. Jane felt like her brain was about to break as she was left babbling in near inexpressible rage. “You… you are… you…”

“Ah yes,” he said, bringing a hand to his chest, “I did forget to introduce myself. Loki Odinson at your service.”

Loki Odinson.  _ The _ Loki Odinson? The eccentric rich guy who was constantly showing up on her twitter feed because he invented a new kind of perpetual motion device or just funded the creation of twelve art and history museums all named after him?

That guy was running a sketchy street race on her block.

“Jane Foster,” Jane said thoughtlessly. She wasn’t one to get starstruck around celebrities. Then again, she’d never been this close to one. “Why are you doing this?”

He seemed to know instinctively what she meant. “The same reason I do anything else: because I wanted to. Now, regarding your complaint, I’d be happy to hear you out in a more private setting if it pleases you.”

“I would rather discuss it now,” Jane said.

“I can’t very well stop a race that is about to come to an end.”

The race cars zipped past again. Someone in the crowd screamed about the final lap. Their voices could probably be heard from Pluto.

“Okay fine,” Jane said. “We can talk in the lobby of my building.”

“I am required to stay until all drivers have crossed the finish line,” Loki said, “but I will be free tomorrow afternoon at one. There is a cafe several blocks from here called Ava’s. I trust you know it?”

“I’ve been there a few times,” Jane replied.

Loki clapped his hands together. “Wonderful, we will discuss your concerns over drinks. Shall I send a car for you?”

It took her a moment to realize he meant a limo, not a race car. “No, I can walk. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I am looking forward to it.”

As she waded through the crowd, Jane tried to think back to where she last left her earplugs. She’d have to buy another few sets tomorrow just in case. If she could get a few hours of sleep and take the morning to work on her dissertation and try to salvage what was left of her star charts, she should have just enough time to eat breakfast and wash her hair before meeting with Loki at the cafe. It was nice of him to take her concerns seriously enough to meet with her. Maybe he wasn’t as bad as she…

She just agreed to have coffee with him.

Glancing back, her greatest fears were confirmed. Loki wasn’t watching the race anymore. His eyes met hers with an intensity that made her shiver. That ever-present grin had never been so wide.

Fuck...


End file.
